1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a volume indicator. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to a volume indicator having angled gradient openings.
2. Description of Related Art
Many consumer and industrial chemicals, medicines, and others materials require measurement at the point of use. Other consumer and industrial chemicals, medicines, and others materials may require mixing and/or dilution with one or more other materials at the point of use. For example, many cleaning chemicals, such as soap, are provided in a concentrated form that requires dilution with a predetermined amount of water.
As such, many containers such as buckets, measuring cups, and others, have been provided with volume gradient markings molded or painted directly onto the container. Unfortunately, the molded markings can be difficult to see while filling the container and the painted markings can wear off over time. In some prior containers, the gradient markings have been molded onto the container, then the markings are painted to increase the visibility of the markings.
In addition, the line of sight of the user can effect the accuracy of the measurement using such prior art molded or painted markings. For example, the line of sight of the user can cause an inaccurate reading unless the container is clear and is viewed from the side in a plane parallel to the gradient markings.
Accordingly, there is a continuing desire for volume indicators that avoid mitigate and/or overcome one or more of the above and other deleterious effects of prior art volume indicators.